A Total Drama Fairy Tale: Prologues
by HiroLemonFan
Summary: With a fairy tale story in-progress, meet fourteen teenagers from the kingdom of Pahkitew, who are about to embark on the biggest adventure of their lives.
1. Beardo

**A/N: In honor of the new season, I'm going to work on a fairy tale featuring the new fourteen contestants. But before I do, I need to establish character backgrounds through this series of oneshots. Each chapter will be posted after every elimination, characterizing that contestant's life in a Renaissance kingdom. When the oneshots are done, I'll work on a proper story. So in the meantime, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Beardo wasn't very good with words. He was often shy around new people. But what he lacked in speaking he made up for in music. So until he warmed up around new people, he would play his lute and impress others with his talents. He did this as he traveled from kingdom to kingdom, as he followed wherever the road took him.<p>

His recent stop was in the kingdom of Pahkitew, which was rumored to be the most magical place in the world. Why? Because he heard from stories that the kingdom's princess could tame all animals. He hoped to witness that during his stay.

So upon arriving in the kingdom square, Beardo started to perform. But something was off. A lot of people weren't impressed with his music. In fact, a dark-skinned local threw a tomato at him. "Stop annoying us!" he exclaimed as he rubbed his hands on his torn pants.

That when on for hours. Eventually, a boy dressed in green walked up to him. "Excuse me, but are you the the street performer everyone in the kingdom talks about?"

"Yeah, I am," Beardo answered.

"Well then," the boy in green said. "The princess wishes to speak to you."

Beardo was surprised. Why does the princess want to speak to him?

* * *

><p>One teleportation spell later (courtesy of the boy in green), Beardo found himself in the princess' castle. She had black hair and she was dressed in pink. "Hello dear musician," she said. "I heard my citizens talk about you."<p>

"My name is Beardo," Beardo said, pronouncing his name as 'bee-air-dough'. "I travel from kingdom to kingdom so others can hear my talent in the lute."

"Oooh!" the princess exclaimed, clapping her hands in delight. "I must hear your music!"

And so, Beardo performed a wonderful melody. When he was finished, the princess squealed. "Marvelous!" she exclaimed. "You said you travel, right?"

"Yes, your majesty," Beardo answered.

"How would you like a permanent job as the castle musician?" the princess asked. "I'll hire a professional to give you lessons."

"You'll do that for me?" Beardo asked.

"Certainly!" the princess answered. "I can sense much potential in you, Beardo. With the proper trainer, you shall become a truly talented musician!"

Beardo smiled. "Thank you, your majesty," he said. He just knew things were going to get better from here.


	2. Leonard

Leonard wasn't really an expert wizard. Usually his spells would blow up in his face. The only spell he was good at was a simple teleportation spell.

One fateful day, the princess wished to speak to him. "What is it, your majesty?" he asked.

"I would like you to go down to the market and get some fresh plums," the princess said. "After all, you are my most loyal friend."

"As you wish, your majesty," Leonard said as he bowed.

* * *

><p>When Leonard arrived at the market, he was greeted by a plump blonde girl dressed in dark pink and blue. "Welcome to the family market!" she said. "What can I get ya?"<p>

"Just your freshest, ripest plums," Leonard said. "It's for the princess."

"The princess?" the blonde girl asked. "Say, aren't ya that wizard fella who lives in the castle?"

"Indeed I am," Leonard answered.

"Golly," the blonde girl commented as she put some plums in in a basket. "I sure wish I was the princess."

"I'm sure you would make a fine princess," Leonard said, taking out some silver coins for payment.

"Awww... Thanks, mister wizard!" the blonde girl said, blushing as she gave Leonard the basket of plums. "And feel free to come on back here."

* * *

><p>Back in the castle, Leonard returned with the plums. "Here are your plums, your majesty."<p>

"Thank you Leonard!" the princess said as he gave her the basket of plums. "I hope it wasn't any trouble."

"Actually, it was very easy," Leonard said. "The shopkeeper was very nice and polite."

"How sweet!" the princess said. "I should meet this shopkeeper sometime!"


	3. Amy

Amy was a wealthy merchant who had everything she wanted. She had beauty, wealth, and high popularity among the community. But one day, all of that was taken away from her in an instant.

"Samey!" Amy shrieked. "Where is my food?!"

A girl who looked like Amy walked in. Her actual name was Sammy, but her twin sister came up with that terrible nickname and treated her like a servant. She even forced her to wear rags!

"Sorry I was late," Sammy said, holding up a basket of green apples. "I was picking fruit in the enchanted forest."

Amy snatched the basket from Sammy. "Enough with the excuses!" she exclaimed, picking up one of the apples. "If I hear another one today, it's off to the slave trade with you!" With that, she took a bite of the apple.

But then, something happened. Amy felt her throat close up. She dropped the apple in shock and clenched her throat with both hands. She saw Sammy head for the door. She tried to say something, but she couldn't.

"What, did you say something?" Sammy asked.

Amy gagged again.

"Sorry, I can't hear you," Sammy said with a satisfied smirk. "Now I'm going out for a little bit, okay?"

And with that, Sammy closed the door, leaving Amy gagging on the floor.


	4. Rodney

Rodney was a literal giant. He lived above Pahkitew next to a magical beanstalk. It wasn't a bad view. He could see the entire castle from his front porch.

He never really socialized with the locals, but he did interact with their lives. As a giant who lived in the clouds, Rodney could control the weather. He commonly used his strength to keep the crops fresh and delicious by using heavy rain clouds.

But in all actuality, Rodney wished he could make a new friend or two. He could climb down the beanstalk, but he chose not to, as he was terrified of crushing houses. So for now, he was stuck in the clouds, wishing for some company.

Little did he know that his wish was about to be granted...


	5. Sammy

**A/N: This is a continuation from Amy's story.**

* * *

><p>Sammy ran as fast as she could. This was her moment of freedom! Amy was no longer her problem. She heard about the Death Apple tree in the enchanted forest, so she picked a bunch to make sure her sister was poisoned.<p>

So what was Sammy going to do now? Here she was, a girl dressed in rags, and she had no idea what to do. She spent her entire life as a servant girl with no contact with the outside world. How was she going to reinvent herself?

The answer came to her on a flyer on the ground. Sammy picked it up and read it.

**The Scarlett Witch  
>You make a wish, she grants it with a potion!<strong>

Sammy smiled. Maybe this Scarlett Witch could help her!

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Sammy arrived at a grotto with the flyer, where the Scarlett Witch claimed to live. "Hello?" she called out.<p>

"Hello young visitor."

Sammy was startled by the voice, which came from a beautiful young woman. Her long red-orange hair flowed down to her back and her emerald green eyes shined in the faded light. She wore a sunshine-yellow dress and sapphire slippers.

"Are you the Scarlett Witch?" Sammy asked.

"Indeed I am," the girl answered. She snatched the flyer from Sammy. "I see you read my flyer."

"Yeah, I have," Sammy said.

"Which means you have a wish you want me to grant," the Scarlett Witch said. "Just remember: my potions have dangerous consequences if you're not specific."

"Okay," Sammy said.

"So, what is your wish?" the Scarlett Witch asked.

"To have a new reputation," Sammy said. "My twin sister Amy has been treating me like her servant for as long as I can remember. So this morning, I poisoned her with a Death Apple and escaped."

"So you wish to better yourself?" the Scarlett Witch asked. "How are you going to do that?"

"That's why I came to you," Sammy said. "I was wondering if one of your potions can help me."

"It depends on what you want to become," the Scarlett Witch asked. "Do you want to replace the current princess?"

"No," Sammy said, disturbed about why this alchemist would offer such a dark suggestion. "I wish...to have people like me for the kind-hearted person I am."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" the Scarlett Witch asked. "Just imagine what could happen if the princess had an unfortunate accident."

"I'm sure," Sammy said.

"Very well," the Scarlett Witch said. "I shall work on the potion."

And so, Sammy watched the Scarlett Witch brew the potion. She took out a bottle, poured pink-colored water into a jeweled cup, added some sparkles, and mixed it with a small silver spoon. "Now for the last ingredient," the alchemist said. "I need you to spit into the potion."

"Spit?" Sammy asked.

"I need something that contains traces of your physical body so it can be made specifically for you," the Scarlett Witch explained.

"Uh... Would a lock of my hair work instead?" Sammy asked, knowing spitting was supposedly unladylike.

"Of course," the Scarlett Witch answered. Then she picked up a knife, carefully sliced off a small lock of Sammy's hair, and put it in the potion, causing it to dissolve as the liquid became pale yellow. "It is done," the alchemist said, putting the knife back on the table.

"So what now?" Sammy asked.

"You must drink all of this potion," the Scarlett Witch explained. "And leave no drop behind or it will not work."

"Okay," Sammy said. She picked up the bottle and drank the potion. When she was done, a magical change occurred.

Sammy's appearance changed. Her rags transformed into a deep maroon gown and black sandals appeared on her feet. Scars that showed past abuse from her sister disappeared, leaving her skin smooth as a baby's skin. Her hair was smoothed out, removing all knots and kinks. When the transformation was done, Sammy had become very beautiful.

"Well?" Sammy asked. "Did it work?"

The Scarlett Witch escorted Sammy outside, over to a lake. "See for yourself," she said.

Sammy looked at her reflection in the water and gasped. "I look beautiful!" she exclaimed. She looked back at the Scarlett Witch. "What was that potion?"

"An inner beauty potion," the Scarlett Witch explained. "It changes a person's physical appearance to match their personality. I also added some water sprite dust to remove all injuries. So now that you no longer look like a servant girl, everyone will appreciate you as an equal."

"Thank you Scarlett Witch," Sammy said. "Thank you so much for your help."

* * *

><p>When Sammy returned to Pahkitew, she was delighted to see so many people smile and wave at her. She smiled and waved back, happy to see the potion was working.<p>

She stopped by a group of musicians. Delighted by the music, Sammy started dancing. It was the most amazing experience of her life as people circled around her and started clapping.

The beautiful blonde girl let out a laugh as she twirled around. She was in a state of bliss. She was finally beautiful and happy. And when the song came to an end and her dance was done, everyone cheered for her.

And to think it was all because of a Death Apple.


	6. Ella

Ella loved being the princess of Pahkitew. She ruled the kingdom with a gentle hand and always listened to her people. The best part was her trusted assistant, an amateur wizard named Leonard.

On one particular evening, Ella was taking care of the castle garden when she was greeted by Leonard. "Your majesty, do you remember when I met a farm girl?" he asked.

"Certainly, dear Leonard," Ella answered. "Why do you ask?"

"She wishes to speak to you," Leonard explained.

"How delightful!" Ella exclaimed. "I bet she is a charming young woman."

* * *

><p>In the courtroom, Ella met a fat blonde girl dressed in farm clothing. "Hello your majesty," the blonde girl said.<p>

"Pleased to meet you," Ella said with a polite smile. "You must be the girl my trusted wizard mentioned."

"Indeed I am," the blonde girl said. "Call me Sugar. Everyone does, even my parents."

"Alright Sugar," Ella said. "So what brings you here?"

"I've come to ask ya 'bout your friend," Sugar explained. "Is he available?"

Leonard joined the girls. "What about me?" he asked.

"Whatever do you mean by available?" Ella asked.

"Meanin' I want him to hang out with me from time t' time," Sugar explained. "That alright with ya?"

"Certainly," Ella answered. "Leonard, you wouldn't mind hanging out with Sugar."

Leonard smiled. "Not a problem, your majesty," he said.

"Splendid!" Ella exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "I'll call for you whenever I require your assistance."

And so, as Leonard left with Sugar, Ella was one hundred percent sure she made a good decision.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that concludes this week's chapters! I will have to take a break from posting for a while. But don't worry. I'll resume the prologues on Monday.**


	7. Topher

**A/N: After a painfully long wait, I am finally back to conclude the oneshots! I hope you enjoy them.**

* * *

><p>Topher rode his horse to the Pahkitew castle, ready to fulfill a request that was given to him by his father. He had to form a union between the kingdoms of both McClean and Pahkitew.<p>

Upon arriving at the castle, Topher walked through the doors, only to be greeted by Princess Ella in the courtroom. "Hello, visitor," she said. "What brings you here?"

"I am Prince Topher II of the McClean family!" Topher announced with a bow. "I have come to ask for your hand in marriage."

"My hand in marriage?" Ella asked. "What for?"

"So we can form a union between our kingdoms," Topher explained as he straightened his posture. "Our kingdoms shall form glorious trades."

"Trades?" Ella asked. "Well I suppose it would help the Pahkitew economy..."

"Great!" Topher happily said. "I shall contacted my father and tell him the good news. Where's your wizard friend?"

"Leonard?" Ella asked. "He's not in the castle. In fact, I haven't seem him since I met that sweet farm girl."

"That's alright," Topher said. "I will use messaging doves instead."

But Topher didn't know that Ella wasn't interested in marrying for kingdom unions. She wanted to marry for love. So as they started to plan their wedding, someone else was about to claim Ella's heart...


	8. Dave

Dave was a simple peasant with a slight problem. Well, _two_ slight problems actually.

The first problem was his issue with germs and filth. He hated it when he body was dirty. Luckily, he had a solution: an unlimited supply of magic cleaning elixir courtesy of the Scarlett Witch. If he touched something icky, he would pour a bit of the elixir and rub it on his hands and arms. And as it never ran out, he didn't have to worry about refills.

The second problem was far more worse. After visiting Hector Hatchet's Circus of Freaks, Dave became obsessed with one of the freaks: the main attraction, a girl who could bend and flex her body into any shape. To him, this girl was the most beautiful thing he ever saw, the spandex cream and purple spandex suit she wore leaving little to the imagination. He was fascinated with her, and he wanted her for himself.

This obsession completely ruined his life. Eventually, Dave believed that if he couldn't have her, no one could. He didn't care. He just wanted that flexible girl.

But then, his attitude changed. Princess Ella was visiting the marketplace one afternoon when she unknowingly lost one of her pink diamond slippers in a mud puddle. Dave quickly noticed that, so he picked hit up and cleaned it with his elixir.

"Excuse me your majesty!" Dave called out to the princess. "You almost lost one of your shoes!"

Ella walked over to the peasant. "Thank you, kind boy," she said, sticking out her bare foot. That allowed Dave to put the shoe back on.

It was that moment that changed his life forever. Because that evening, Dave was no longer interested in circus freak. He had developed a small crush on the princess.


	9. Scarlett

Scarlett was sort of a celebrity to the people of Pahkitew. Under her alias the Scarlett Witch, she used her potion-making skills to grant wishes to people. But what people didn't know about her was that she had a secret motive.

Scarlett seeked world domination. Her first step was to take the throne for herself, then drown all of Pahkitew in green ooze as a warning to the other kingdoms. When the kingdoms would surrender to her, she would conquer them all and become the supreme empress of the world!

But for now, Scarlett had to blend in with the locals. She knew the key to world domination was to stay hidden and wait for the perfect opportunity to strike.

So one day, while reading her big book of potions, Scarlett thought about a past customer: Sammy. She said she fed a Death Apple to her sister. That gave the alchemist a wicked idea.

* * *

><p>Much time later, Scarlett managed to arrive at an abandoned house. Upon opening the door, she was shocked to see a dead body next to a Death Apple that had a bite in it. But after overcoming the initial shock, she went to work on her creation.<p>

Scarlett took out a bottle containing green slime. It was a minion potion with a pinch of swamp grass and a drop of muddy water. With the utmost care, she opened the corpse's mouth and poured in the potion, making sure every last drop was consumed.

Suddenly, the corpse transformed. Her whole body turned an ugly shade of green, her hair turned into swamp grass, and her eyes glowed red. A pulse kicked in as the once-dead girl stood up on all fours.

"I am your creator," Scarlett ordered. "You will obey every one of my commands. Do you understand?"

The swamp beast bowed in response, pledging her loyalty to the evil alchemist.

"That's a good swamp beast," Scarlett said. "Now come. I require assistance with my potions."

With that, Scarlett and the swamp beast left the house and headed back to the grotto. Scarlett knew that with her new minion, she was one step closer to taking the throne for herself.


	10. Max

Max was an evil sorcerer, but not too evil. He merely wanted to cause havoc throughout all of Pahkitew. But with his adopted baby son and pet rattlesnake Socks, he didn't have the time. And besides, he was more focused on being a father than doing actual evil.

One evening, while 'teaching' his son how to cast dark magic, he received a visit from a familiar face. "Good evening Maxwell."

Max looked up from his work and saw the visitor near the door. "Hello Scarlett," he said. He noticed a monstrous-looking swamp beast next to her. "I see you have succeeded in creating a minion."

"It wasn't much," Scarlett said, petting the swamp beast. "All I needed was a simple minion potion. I can lend you one if you're having trouble getting minions."

"No thank you," Max said. "I don't need a minion potion when I have Junior and Socks. Now leave me to my work."

"Actually, I was to make a proposition," Scarlett said.

Max became intrigued. "Go on," he said.

"Well, we used to work together before I became interested in crafting my spells in the form of potions," Scarlett continued. "But just recently, I asked for assistance with a farm girl and she agreed to help me take down the princess. And since I am closer to my goal, I want you to join me."

"Join you?" Max asked. "Why would I join you?"

"Think about it," Scarlett said, walking closer to Max with the swamp beast following her. "I might only be an ordinary alchemist like all the other alchemists out there, but you know dark magic. With our forces combined, we will become the empress and emperor of the world. What do you say? Do we have a deal?"

Max responded immediately. "Are you insane?!" he asked.

"Yes," Scarlett responded, grinning evilly.

"I would NEVER agree to join forces with you again!" Max continued, carefully holding his son. "I might be an evil sorcerer, but you are a crazy girl who wants to destroy this kingdom!" He calmed down. "Plus your minion is scaring Junior."

Scarlett quickly noticed the swamp beast was snarling at the baby. "Swamp beast, that's enough," she ordered, making the creature silent.

"Now begone!" Max exclaimed. "I must resume my lessons to Junior."

"Very well," Scarlett said, walking over to the door with the swamp beast following her. "Good luck surviving the deadly ooze." Then she closed the door shut, leaving Max alone with his son and snake.

"Socks, fetch me the mushed apples," Max ordered. "It's time for Junior to eat his dinner."


	11. Jasmine

Jasmine was a brave and fearless knight from an unknown country. Dressed in silver armor and carrying her trusted sword, she had accomplished many tasks. But there was still one target to track down: the Scarlett Witch.

Jasmine was always suspicious of the Scarlett Witch. She claimed to be good of heart, but there was something about her that seemed...creepy. Was it her calm demeanor? Her polite behavior? Or was it something else?

It didn't matter. All Jasmine knew was that the Scarlett Witch had to be stopped.

* * *

><p>One day, Jasmine was able to track down Scarlett Witch's grotto in a kingdom called Pahkitew. She found out about it after asking many of her happy customers. So after the interrogations, she headed straight for the lair.<p>

But upon entering the grotto, Jasmine was tackled by a monstrous swamp beast. She did her best to fight back, but the creature was much stronger.

"Enough!" a voice exclaimed. "Your services are not needed at the moment, swamp beast."

The swamp beast got off of Jasmine and walked over to a very beautiful girl. "You must be the Scarlett Witch," Jasmine said, getting back on her feet.

"Indeed I am," the Scarlett Witch said. "What brings you here? Do you have a wish you want me to grant?"

"Yeah," Jasmine said. "I wish you would drop dead."

"What an unusual wish," the Scarlett Witch said. "Too bad I can't grant it."

Jasmine pulled out her sword. "Then hold still so I can grant the wish myself," she threatened.

"I don't think so," the Scarlett Witch said, picking up a grey potion. Then she threw the bottle onto the ground, creating thick smoke all over the grotto.

When the smoke cleared, Jasmine was back outside. The Scarlett Witch and her minion were nowhere to be seen.

But the knight wasn't going to give up. She knew where the Scarlett Witch was, and someday, she'll be able to defeat the evilest person in all the land.


	12. Sugar

Sugar hammered in the last block of wood. With Ella's trusted wizard friend locked up and under a permanent sleeping spell, she was left defenseless if someone was to attack her.

"Congratulations."

Sugar turned around, only to see a familiar face standing next to her. But she didn't come alone. Sitting next to her was a hideous swamp beast. "I did my part, Ms. Scarlett Witch" Sugar said. "Now what 'bout your side of the deal?"

"Patience, Sugar," the Scarlett Witch said, petting the swamp beast. "When I become the empress of the world, you will become the new princess of Pahkitew."

"Promise?" Sugar asked. "'Cause I only agreed to help you knowing that I can finally take over this kingdom and overthrow that goody little ditz."

"I promise," the Scarlett Witch said. "And besides, I can tell you that when I'm done, you will forever go down in history as the last true princess of Pahkitew."

Sugar squealed in delight. "That means no one else will take my place!" she happily exclaimed. "Thanks for grantin' my wish, Ms. Scarlett Witch!"

"You're welcome," the Scarlett Witch said, still smiling. When knew everything as going according to plan...


	13. Sky

Sky took a deep breath, waiting for her boss to pull down the curtain. She wasn't nervous. After all, she was the star of Hector Hatchet's Circus of Freaks. People from all over the lands came to see her perform.

Eventually, she heard those famous words. "And now, ladies and gentlemen," she heard Mr. Hatchet say. "It is time for the grand finale of our show. Behold, the incredible athlete Sky!"

When the curtain was drawn, Sky was revealed in all her spandex-covered glory. She bent and flex her body into crazy positions. She watched as everyone ooohed, ahhhed, and comment how special she is.

Of course, Sky wasn't like the other freaks, which included a bald green-skinned boy who thought he was a lion and an incredibly tall orange-skinned girl that was the size of a house. She didn't have to stay behind steel bars for her stage due to being the only freak who still had her humanity.

Another thing was that Sky participated in the freak show by choice. She was actually being paid. Why? It was because she needed the money to pay for her wedding dress. After all, her fiance was too poor to afford it.

But even if Mr. Hatchet gave her the money she needed, Sky would still work in the circus. While she initially joined for the money, she slowly grew to like the crowds to the point where she loved performing. And as she twisted her legs into a pretzel shape as she stood on her hands, she knew that nothing could ever ruin the greatest job she ever had.


	14. Shawn

Shawn held out his 'The Undead is Coming' sign like he always did every day. And just like before, no one believed him.

"I'm serious!" he exclaimed. "When the undead rise from their underground lair, Pahkitew is done! Gone!" But when he was ignored yet again, he sighed. "I wish people would believe me..." he muttered.

"That can be arranged."

Shawn was startled by the voice. He quickly turned around, only to see a green-eyed girl with red-orange hair. "Wh-Who are you?" he asked.

"Call me the Scarlett Witch," the girl answered. "You might have heard about me."

"The Scarlett Witch?" Shawn asked. "Aren't you that wish-granting alchemist?"

"Correct," the Scarlett Witch said. "And you wished to have people believe you about the undead invading Pahkitew."

"So you believe me?" Shawn asked hopefully.

"Of course," the Scarlett Witch replied. "Now come with me. I'll grant your wish."

* * *

><p>When the Scarlett Witch brought Shawn to her grotto, she went to work on the potion. "I must warn you," she said. "My potions have dangerous consequences if you're n-"<p>

"Yeah I get it," Shawn said, creeped out by a swamp beast lurking in the corner. "Just make everyone believe me."

"Alright," the Scarlett Witch said. "If you say so."

And so, the Scarlett Witch worked on the potion. She took out a bottle, poured black ooze into a jeweled cup, added some red liquid and greyish dust, and mixed the substances with a small silver spoon. "Now for the last ingredient," the alchemist said. "I need you to spit into the potion."

"No problem," Shawn said. He spit into the ooze, making it bubble into a muddy brown color.

"Now you must drink all of this potion," the Scarlett Witch explained. "And leave no drop behind or it will not work."

Shawn scoffed as he picked up the cup. "This isn't my first potion." Then he drank the potion.

But nothing happened.

"Did it work?" Shawn asked.

"Only when you get back to Pahkitew," the Scarlett Witch explained. "I'm sure that everyone will believe you now."

* * *

><p>When Shawn got back to Pahkitew, he resumed his 'job'. "You must believe me!" he exclaimed. "Pahkitew must be protected from- AAAAAAHHHHH!"<p>

Shawn dropped his sign and clutched his stomach. He felt intense pain as his appearance changed. His skin became pale and his body became thin, exposing his bones. It was a miracle that his peasant clothes stayed on. When it was done, he picked up his sign and tried to resume his warning.

But all he could do was moan.

Shawn covered his mouth in shock. _"Did that come from my mouth?"_ he thought.

A woman saw Shawn and gasped. "It's an undead!" she exclaimed.

"That boy was right!" a man hollered. "They are invading!"

"Let's get him!" a another man yelled.

Shawn moaned as he tried to run. Luckily, he had transformed into a fast undead, so he was able to escape the forming mob.

* * *

><p>Back at the Scarlett Witch's grotto, Shawn confronted the alchemist. He groaned in anger. "Hold on a minute," she said. Then she took out a translation potion and gave it to the brunette boy, who quickly drank every drop of it.<p>

"What did you do to me?!" Shawn asked angrily when he finished the translation potion.

"I made everyone believe you were right about the undead invading," the Scarlett Witch explained.

"By turning me into an undead?!" Shawn questioned.

"I tried to warn you," the Scarlett Witch said. "My potions have dangerous consequences if you're not specific."

"Dangerous consequences?!" Shawn repeated. "What _was_ that potion?!"

"An undead potion," the Scarlett Witch explained. "With some blood and bone dust for a permanent affect."

"So I'm stuck like this forever?!" Shawn asked.

"Don't yell at me," the Scarlett Witch said. "You were the one who wanted people to believe you about the undead invading. So now they do."

That did it for Shawn. This alchemist had a good point. If he specified what he wanted, he wouldn't have been cursed into an undead forever. "What am I going to do?" he asked, calming down.

The Scarlett Witch gave him a nearby cloak. "Wear this and stay hidden," the Scarlett Witch answered. "And try not to get killed."

* * *

><p>When Shawn arrived at Pahkitew, he hid in a alleyway and looked among the locals. He knew they were looking for him, and it was because of him. If he wasn't careful, they were going to kill him.<p>

So Shawn pulled up the cloak's hood and sneaked into the shadows, never to be seen by the public eye again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And the prologues are done! Be on the lookout for the upcoming fairytale coming this soon.**

**PS, I want to give a big congratulations to Shawn for winning the season! He deserved that million!**


End file.
